Adventures in Skyrim
by The Red-Head Valkyrie
Summary: Follow the hilarious adventures of eight friends as they not only try to find a way back home to our world, but also try and figure out the best way to kill a dragon. OCs, all questlines are followed, and yes, there is a lot of swearing, and violence.


Authors Note:

I have promised my friend over a year ago to write this fanfiction. We spent a whole drunken night coming up with a plot to this story, and even after trying to finish my other updates to my other stories, her real life threats finally persuaded me to finish this one. She is a very intimidating woman. :) Anywho, here it is friend, our adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As with most things in life, it all started out innocently enough, on a Sunday night of all things. The cold Michigan winter still had its firm grip on the small college town, as our heroes all meet at the local cafe. Smiles graced their lips, as more than one started to share some of their more recent adventures in their favorite game. Coffee, tea, and pastries were scattered around the table, as the night wore on. Adventure stories turned quickly to their own personal stories, and they soon found that the early night of five had quickly turned to the late hour of ten. Soon, one by one, they left. Saying their goodbyes and quickly exiting the cafe, to return to their warm beds, and prepare for the next day of work, school, and life. But as each one opened that door, they entered not the cold wintery night of Michigan, but that of a world they could never in their dreams enter.

For the two figures traveling on horseback, this was their fifth year in this harsh land. Over the years, their bodies not only grown accustomed to the cold, but also seemed to adapt pretty easily to almost everything from this harsh land. Fat melted off, turned instead to muscle from the sudden need of training, walking, and hunting. Stress of getting things done five seconds ago, were replaced with the ease of time. It took time for everything here. From gathering enough money, plant, and grow the food they needed, and it took time to travel from one city to another.

They both were similar, yet different at the same time. One had long, curly blonde hair, with red, and blue beads tied up in the few braids that decorated her head. Her ice blue eyes reflected the snow all around them, while her dark blue cloak, lined with fine black fur to keep the cold out. You could tell that this woman was of nordic descent, even though she had none. Not from this place anyways. She even sat like a noble Nord would, proud, and tall on the grey mare that she rode. From the finely crafted dwarven armor that she wore under her rich cloak, to the enchanted ebony sword and shield that bounced ever so gently against her mare's side.

But her companion, that rode just a little behind this fierce Nord woman, looked anything but. Unlike her blonde, proud, companion, this woman, had little to no beads in her hair, or any kind of excess, frivolous things. Even the intricate braided hairstyle, that was woven on each side of her head and meet at the back, was worn only because it kept her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Her hazel green eyes mirrored the trees, and matched the dark green wool cloak that hung off her frame. The only weapon she carried was a black, ebony bow, and a quiver of glass arrows that were latched onto her back. Her hood was up, shielding her face from everything and everyone.

Shifting in her saddle, she urged her black horse forward and when she was next to the blonde she commented, "...you know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

Seeing that she got nothing from the blonde, who wouldn't even look at the brunnete, the brunnete sighed and took a quick look around her surroundings. "Would it helped if I said sorry?"

"For what?" Finally spoke up the blonde, "...for lying to me about being in Riften instead of Markarth?"

"I told you I'm a wanted woman there."

The blonde forced her mare to a stop, which in turn made the brunnette stop as well.

"I traveled for weeks, WEEKS, around Skyrim, sending out couriers to every Hold, and city to find you. Then suddenly I get a message from some elf in Riften saying that you indeed were there, and you owed him money." The brunnette only crossed her arms, and smirked as the blonde continued her rant. "This is not funny Kassy! I am certainly not amused that I found you face down in some back ally stone pissed drunk! Let alone spending fifty of my gold on your tab! What did you do for three days? Buy ale for everyone in the Bee and Bard?"

The brunette named Kassy smiled at the blonde, and as she opened her mouth to reply, the blonde waved her saying, "Nevermind. I really don't want to know. And weren't you supposed to be in Winterhold training with the Mages?"

With a flick of her reigns, Kassy slowly passed the blonde, "I got expelled."

"What?" smirked the blonde, as finally a smile graced her regal face. "What did you do?"

"It was a harmless prank, but apparently the Arch-Mage didn't find it so funny."

"How is Jordon anyway?" asked the blonde, as she scanned their surrounding area.

"Now I really don't know, since the last time I saw him he was angry, and covered in green slime."

That image got a little chuckle from the blonde.

"All jokes aside," started Kassy as she slowed her horse just a bit, giving the blonde just enough time to catch up, and hear what Kassy said next. "It was a Thalmor agent that was behind what had happened at the college."

"Figured as much."

"Brandy…" started Kassy as she stopped her horse all together. "This is starting to get serious. He tried to harness the power of the artifact, if it wasn't for Jordon…"

"Right now, let's just be thankful Jordon was able to take him down," replied Brandy, as she halted her horse right next to her friend. "What were you doing in Riften?"

Kassy only smiled, as she started to try and soothe her now jittery horse. "Ever heard a cave called, Uttering Hills?"

"No…" replied Brandy, as she gently kicked the sides of her horse, urging the grey beast forward.

"It's a small cave in the Eastmarch. I just thought that maybe after you deal with whatever in Helgen, you would like to go on an adventure with me."

"Really?" Replied Brandy, not hiding the hint of suspicion in her voice, as the two friends cleared the last line of trees.

With the Imperial fort of Helgen now in sight, Kassy quickly said, "Yes. I'm told that there may or may not be some thieves by the name of Summerset Shadows, hiding out in that camp."

"And you just overheard this in the Bee and Bard?"

"It's amazing what you find out when everyone assumes you're passed out drunk." Stated Kassy a matter of factly, as the two friends now joined the main road to the Fort. Ahead of them was two slow moving wagons, filled to the brim with Stormcloak prisoners. The sight was starting to become more frequent, as the Imperials now claimed a huge victory over in

Brandy saw this, and quickly bit her lip. Even though she was by all means against the Rebellion, she still hated to see the men gathered and hung like common criminals. She, and her friends, or what was left of them, were against the Thalmor, and supported the freedom of the worship of Talos. But unlike the Stormcloaks, Brandy and her friends knew better.

"Do we have to stay and watch this?" whispered Kassy as she started to tug on her hood, trying to make sure that it covered her face. "We could make it to Riverwood before nightfall, and return in the morning."

Grimacing, Brandy only replied a no. As much as she wanted too, she needed the business conducted with the Jarl of Helgen done as fast as possible. The bounty for the bandits that she had disbanded was a large sum, and it didn't help that it had also not only attracted her, but several other warriors too. It was already a race from the hideout, even with the quick trip to Riften to route out her friend, and now with only a half a day separating her from the other bounty hunters, she had no choice but to finish the quest now.

Urging her horse to a gallop, Brandy refused to look at any of the prisoner faces as she hurried by the wagons, quickly followed by her friend. It wasn't until they had cleared the gates, did they slow down, or even speak to each other. Quickly dismounting her horse, Brandy told Kassy to wait for her in the stables. "I will try to make this quick." She said, as Kassy dismounted her own horse. "Hopefully we could ride out of her before they begin."

Kassy only nodded as she took the reins from Brandy's horse, before she quickly, and quietly lead both of their horses away.

With determination Brandy entered the Jarl's Hall, with only one thought on her mind. The quicker this was done, the better.


End file.
